sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Music and Warriors (SVshort)
Sirens blared and noises drowned out all thought. This was it. This was the arena. Two against two. "Today's contestants are Rainbow Solar Quartz, an absolute tank, and her partner Lepidocrocite, nimble and clever." The rainbow haired gem finally came to, out of a seemingly trance-like state to realize what was going on around her. Beside her stood a dark skinned gem, trembling in her spot as she watched the audience around her in the stands. Across the platform were the other two. "Returning will be previous Champions of another dimension, Peacock Pearl, our favourite summoner, and her partner, Aquamarine, a songstress in her best moods." The cheering crowd grew and grew, the rumble becoming a landslide of applause and praise and approval. Rainbow grabbed the lanky gem she stood next to, firmly grasping her by the shoulders and nearly yelling, "What is going on?!" Fright was the only thing in her eyes. Crushing fear and silent pain. "I... I don't know." Scoffing, the quartz prepared herself for battle, turning to face her enemies, giving a sidelong glare towards the announcer box floating high in the air. Everything around her floated in the air, the ground was sturdy glass showing how far above the clouds were, the stands hovering in sections far from the arena for safety from crossfire. Then, there were the other two... "If she's a summoner and the other is a songstress... Then this will be a piece of cake." "My ladies, prepare yourselves for battle." Lepi shakily reached for her back, pulling out the nunchaku-like instruments of pain, doused in a blinding red light which pulsated from blinding to nothingness. Rainbow did the same, holding her hand over her gem between her collarbones and summoning forth her gauntlets, their colouration similar to her hair. "3... 2... 1..." Silence. "Go!" Lepidocrocite was the first to move, zipping her way to a barely visible control panel behind Aquamarine. How did she see that...? All three of the remaining gems were surprised by her lightning fast speed but made up in their own way. As the red and white gem typed away just as fast as she darted forth, the dark pearl pointed forth her baton, conducting as a metal mechanism came about, taking the shape of a great bird whose steely screech shook the floor. "A speed demon? Let's see how she stands to this..." the cyan gem muttered. She raised a single hand and called upon her corrupted self, taking partial shape of a long dragon, light blue tendrils lengthened, her skin breaking away to make way for the scales as they emerged. "I bring to the table a dark song." The environment changed from the bright and calming skies to a traditional asian setting, storms brewing below. Still, Lepidocrocite continued to frantically push commands a keys until she came to something interesting. "Yes!" she cheered, "I have buildings!" As the amazing structure of a winged creature began to finish its form, up rose skyscrapers and ruins, rock figures and trenches. The wide arena suddenly felt much smaller as Rainbow Solar was raised high in the sky by a protruding stone structure. The Pearl was distraught by her plan working far too slowly. Just in time, however, she was able to control the giant bird before it became the unlucky victim for impalement. "Aqua, to the Soarer!" "Yeah, right... You're on your own, I'm going after the Quartz." The half-dragon figure lept up buildings and formations to meet Rainbow on her stone stand. Reaching out, she had barely any time to form claws as she jabbed into the air, almost reaching the other but not quite. Rainbow took a step back, swatting away Aquamarine's arm and substituting for her own punch at the air. A little giggle and one swift movement left Rainbow of the ground, Aquamarine about to pull off a kick to the side and knock the Quartz off. Once more, she was too quick for the likes of the other and grabbed her leg. Aquamarine was left in shock before she was thrust off the stone and out of the rink. "Go, Rainbow! I knew you could do it!" Lepidocrocite cheered above the screeching of the metal demon the two of them would have to come to terms with soon enough. "You take care of the creature and I'll go after the Pearl!" Rainbow nodded, hopping from building to building in order to deliver her rage at the speedy contraption. The littler gem hopped from platform to platform, jumping off her final stand and preparing to kick Peacock. Both gems were knocked to the ground, Peacock by the force of Lepi's attack and Lepi by the suddenly animate metal that was once the pedestal for the Pearl. Both gems scoffed, Peacock Pearl leaving the baton to conduct itself in the back of her mind and standing above the red and white gem. "How odd that you have a tactic. Yet not three minutes ago you were in the middle of a panic attack and barely able to keep your legs still. What is this guise you have shrouded yourself in?" "It's no facade. Everything's on luck." Before the Pearl could notice, Lepi dashed behind, leaving her immediate sight and circling back around to steal the baton and break it in order to make it dissipate. "What?!" Peacock yelled her metal creations and creatures halting before falling apart in shattered pieces. All the buildings fell, leaving few rock formations standing as Rainbow Solar came back down to the arena floor. She groaned, taking a step back, pushing herself against a wall. "Luck be it... I concede and hereby give up." Cheers of the crowd came back into earshot as the stands levitated back to the arena floor. The environment changed back to its fluffy and carefree self before the announcements came on overhead. "What a battle!" Category:Skies-Verse Category:SV Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Category:A to Z